


Unwavering Courage

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a challenge from <a href="http://angiepen.livejournal.com/"><b>angiepen</b></a> at <a href="http://the-challenger.livejournal.com/"><b>the_challenger</b></a>: "Courage is the complement of fear. A man who is fearless cannot be courageous. (He is also a fool.)" Robert Heinlein</p><p>This is kind of a combination of book and movie verse. Once again, it's a not a perfect response to the prompt but it's close.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unwavering Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge from [**angiepen**](http://angiepen.livejournal.com/) at [**the_challenger**](http://the-challenger.livejournal.com/): "Courage is the complement of fear. A man who is fearless cannot be courageous. (He is also a fool.)" Robert Heinlein
> 
> This is kind of a combination of book and movie verse. Once again, it's a not a perfect response to the prompt but it's close.

The soldiers around me cower in fear at the arrival of the fell beasts, struck dumb and immobile by the horrific sight above our heads. The sun is repeatedly shadowed as the creatures continue their assault on the city. The heavy beat of grotesque wings and ear-crushing shrieks are terrifying.

I curl into as tight a ball as I can, desperately trying to keep the piercing sounds from shattering my sanity. Panic threatens to take control and leave me defenseless to the onslaught. My eyes clench tightly shut and I can feel a scream slowly welling from the depths of my soul.

Before I give it voice I remember Gandalf's words of encouragement and fealty, Merry's determination and camaraderie. I think of my friends, my fellow travelers who have seen as many horrors, sacrificed and fought to keep our fellowship despite the travails of the journey. I picture Faramir riding off to certain death, a futile attempt to stave the attack and meet his father's approval. I think of the Shire and how it's survival hangs in the balance. The forces of Mordor must be stopped here; we cannot allow this evil to spread.

One final tear rolls down my cheek as I open my eyes to broken walls, broken bodies, broken minds. I slowly stand and draw my sword. I will not succumb to the pit of dread and despair inside my heart; I will stand alongside these men and kill those who threaten to destroy this world. For my friends and my home, I will be strong.


End file.
